


A Dream

by lmjmchewy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmjmchewy/pseuds/lmjmchewy
Summary: Oneshot Jeongtzu
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 11





	A Dream

This story starts

When Tzuyu was a Sophomore and Jeongyeon was a Junior. Jeongyeon was known to be a girl-crush troublemaker at their School going to the Principal’s Office thrice a month just because of a misconduct. She needed help because she was really failing and couldn’t graduate if this keep on going then their guidance counselor suggested she should take a tutor and gave her number.

Jeongyeon laid on her bed thinking she doesn’t want a tutor because her friends would bully her, but she doesn’t want to fail anymore so she texted her Tutor “I was the one who you’ll be tutoring said our guidance counselor. where should we meet?” Jeongyeon tossed her phone and had a little shower to freshen up after her phone lights up “Who is this?” She wanted to say her name but if she says her name maybe the Tutor would back out because of how a famous troublemaker she is at School but despite of the debate going through her head she said her name “Yoo Jeongyeon. Senior” Jeongyeon didn’t toss her phone but waited for her Tutors reply luckily she did “Tzuyu, a Sophomore. Meet me at the Library after Class” then Jeongyeon just replied “Cool”

She didn’t want any part of this but shocked that someone accepted to Tutor her. She thought that maybe she was forced by the guidance counselor or maybe it was one of her admirers

-  
the next day

It was a normal day for Jeongyeon doing trouble here trouble there makes some of her schoolmates laugh especially her admirers 

it was Lunch time when Jeongyeon got bored and teased Dahyun and gets Dahyun's meal and started running down the hall  
“Give that back Jeongyeon Unnie! I’m really hungry” Dahyun was chasing Jeongyeon “Catch me first!” Jeongyeon was waving Dahyun’s meal along the hall they saw Nayeon and Jihyo “You look like a fool Jeongyeon give that back to Dahyunie” Jihyo was a little bit irritated with Jeongyeon seing how Dahyun was out of breath needing her meal  
Jeongyeon just giving them merong while running backwards suddenly she bumped a girl who fell made jeongyeon stopped running somewhat annoyed

“Hey, are you okay?” Chaeyoung asked helping her friend up and just nods that she was okay

“Tsk. Watch where you’re going!” Jeongyeon shouted then ran again teasing Dahyun

Chaeyoung was furious ready to catch Jeongyeon as she can because she was a Varsity player when her friend stopped her “It’s fine not a big deal” then they went off

The chasing was in a halt when the Professor saw Jeongyeon running and chasing Dahyun then they go back to the Lunch Hall. Dahyun hurriedly go back to eat her meal while Jeongyeon went to the rooftop that was her favorite place. 

No one really goes there because it was prohibited. She looked up at the sky seeing how beautiful the day was and closed her eyes to feel the sun’s warmth when a tear rolled up to her cheeks then she acknowledges that she was crying “AAAAGGHHHHHHH!!!” She shouted with a lot of anger it was building up in her system. 

She was crying because she couldn’t understand herself, why was she the black ship of her Family, why the World wasn’t in her favor, why she isn’t heard. In her Family, she wasn’t really heard as her Parents focused solely to her Elder Sister, who’s doing great at her acting degree and that she was nearly scouted and to her Youngest Sister who was giving good grades to her parents. Jeongyeon’s parents kept on telling her be like your Sister! Do this Do that like your Sisters! She was fed up didn’t listen to the words they say anymore

Jeongyeon doesn’t want to be a troublemaker but she needed something to prove that she was someone, that she’s known, that she’s alive. she’s a strong, caring and smart girl but no one notices just the misconducts. She stopped crying as it was time to go back to her room helping herself to calm 

The day goes on with lectures and more lectures, but she hasn’t forgotten the tutor as time goes by it was time for it. She goes to the Library she doesn’t even know who the girl was then she texted “I’m here. Where are you?” She just holds her phone forgot to turn to silent mode her phone then had an alert making everyone look at her and says “SSSHH!” Jeongyeon just gave them peace sign then read the text “I’m at the corner to the right. I’m the only one here wearing a glass” 

She went to the place and saw a girl wearing a glasses “Are you Tzuyu?” the girl nodded  


Jeongyeon observed Tzuyu as her heart skipped a bit. She was attracted to the Sophomore very much but still doesn’t want this Tutor

“let us get this over with” Jeongyeon said boringly “Did you bring any materials? the one what we should focusing on?” “Nope!” Jeongyeon said while popping the p

Tzuyu pushed back her glasses as it was slipping also indicating that she was irritated at Jeongyeon’s behavior

Tzuyu is a top student at their School, a shy girl but once you get to know and vibe with her she’s a crackhead, doesn’t talk much but still a lot of people knew her as she was the sophomore’s beauty and brain, and also she isn’t afraid to speak up

“so, where should we start?” 

“don’t know you pick” Jeongyeon said non-chalantly playing with her hands while side glancing Tzuyu “say, do you have a boyfriend?”

“We should start with Science” Ignoring Jeongyeon’s question

Tzuyu started her lecture with Jeongyeon but her student was bored and hella sleepy so once in awhile she dozes but have the energy to nod so that Tzuyu can feel that she was listening but a few minutes Jeongyeon wasn’t even nodding anymore Tzuyu looked back up at Jeongyeon completely dozed off. Tzuyu had enough of Jeongyeon’s behavior and slapped Jeongyeon’s head to wake up

“Wh-what?” Jeongyeon holding her head

“You’re not listening to me” Tzuyu pushed back her glasses once again

“I am! I was nodding”

“okay then, what percentage of the earth is covered by water?”

“uhm 75%?” Jeongyeon wasn’t sure but shoot her shot  
“Wrong it’s 71%. Also the perecentage you’ll be getting on your exam” Tzuyu was standing up making Jeongyeon really flastered and confious 

“I quit as your Tutor you ungrateful fool and you can’t even say sorry to me when you bumped me earlier really “watch where you’re going?” Tzuyu rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon and left the Library

Jeongyeon blushed when Tzuyu rolled her eyes at her but felt really guilty being a jerk and that’s a first. She kept on saying that it wasn’t her fault that she was sleepy so she just went home, and video called Dahyun, Jihyo and Nayeon

“You can’t believe this day!” Jeongyeon exclaimed

“We usually don’t believe you” Nayeon said while combing her hair

“Don’t know. don’t care” Jihyo said watching TV

“Stop stealing my food, Unnie” Dahyun pouted

“Okay hear me out guys, don’t laugh at me but I had a Tutor earlier an—” JEongyeon didn’t finish what she was saying because she was being laughed at by her 3 friends. Jihyo, Nayeon and Dahyun understands Jeongyeon more than her Family does as what Jeongyeon kept on saying that they were her new Family she could cry and count on, but teasing wasn’t escaping 

“Somebody said yes to you?!” Nayeon had a really loud laugh but they settled down to let Jeongyeon continue

“ANYWAYS, I had a tutor earlier and she was mad at me because I fell asleep. It wasn’t my fault I was sleepy” she was justifying herself 

“Actually, it’s your fault” Jihyo said followed by Nayeon “Only yours” as Dahyun just nodded with agreement “You’re siding with her?” Jeongyeon said and they nodded “Who is she by the way?” Dahyun was curious 

“Sophomore, Tzuyu” Nayeon was wide eyed making Jeongyeon curious “You know Tzuyu, Nayeon-ah?”

“Ya pabo she’s the one you bumped earlier!” “I know! She told me but I kept on remembering what happened, but I just remember her friend’s face and She quitted by the way”

“That’s what you get for being a jerk. You should’ve said sorry instead of getting angry. A lot of people know Tzuyu and her friend Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung is a varsity girlcrush while Tzuyu is known as the beauty and brains of the lower years” Nayeon explained

“Bet you had a crush on her” Jihyo teases Jeongyeon who was immensely blushing “ME?! huh as if! I’ll have my revenge on her quitting on me like that. She doesn’t know who she was messing with”

“Jeong be careful of what you are doing” 

They talked for hours and ended when it was time to sleep. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but recall her encounter with Tzuyu making her blush but she doesn’t want to admit that she was having crush with her and so she slept

\--  
the next day at School

for the first time Jeongyeon was excited to go to School not because she was excited to learn but she was excited on what she’ll be doing with Tzuyu which was to annoy her every single day just because she quitted on Jeongyeon. 

Recess time Jeongyeon went to the class of the Sophomores. A lot of the lower years has a crush on Jeong keep on following her like a tail. She was looking for Tzuyu and found her

“Hi quitter” Tzuyu just rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon found a paper and made a paper airplane “Aw, that hurts my feelings Ms.Tzuyu-shi” She flew her paper airplane to Tzuyu who was hit on the head “What do you want?” Tzuyu said while fixing her glasses

It was endearing for Jeongyeon everytime Tzuyu fixes her glasses. A lot of murmurs were surrounding them as Jeongyeon’s followers was getting envious of Tzuyu.

“Nothing” Jeongyeon said non chalantly but deep inside she is having a heart attack for feeling things with Tzuyu 

The teasing kept on going and going and Jeongyeon’s followers tag along teasing Tzuyu in an unpleasant way

The last teasing was the last straw for Tzuyu. Jeongyeon was following her on the rooftop

“Hey you’re not allowed there!” Jeongyeon shouted but Tzuyu kept on going not looking at Jeongyeon

“Hey Quitter! You walk so fast” Jeongyeon was out of breath yet she heard a snifflind sound  
“Qui—” Jeongyeon was faced with a crying Tzuyu

“What? Finish it already! I am tired of this teasing from you and your followers!” Tzuyu was shouting and crying at the same time she was heaving and had difficulty of breathing but Tzuyu wasn’t done talking

“You know what?! I liked the rooftop Jeongyeon better more than what you’re doing now” Jeongyeon was shocked “H-how did you?”

“You’re not the only one who goes up here and cry! I listened to you cry, shout and rant about everything. I accepted as your Tutor because I thought I could help and understand you because I understand what you’re feeling but you were just a big jerk!” Tzuyu was heavily crying as Jeongyeon sinked in Tzuyu’s words. It was that moment that Jeongyeon knew someone heard her and tried to understand her. Jeongyeon was about speak when Tzuyu ran

Tzuyu ran but she cannot see clearly due to her tears building up and didn’t notice that she didn’t step on one stair losing her balance and Tzuyu slipped on the stairs hurt her left foot and bumped her head on the floor left her unconscious

“TZUYU!” Jeongyeon shouted

Tzuyu was hospitalized for 2 weeks and at the first week Jeongyeon wasn’t herself anymore she’s constantly at the rooftop to cry and blame herself what happened to Tzuyu. Her friends were very worried and checked on her from time to time. Jeongyeon was reflecting that she wants to change and be better and on the second week, every after class she goes to Tzuyu and offer her fruits, flowers and letter confessing her love for her. She was going to Tzuyu’s room if she’s not awake and if she’s starting to. She’ll go home but one-time Tzuyu’s Mom got curious who Jeongyeon was

“Hi, what’s your name?” Tzuyu’s Mom was smiling warmly

“Yoo Jeongyeon, Ma’am” She bowed respectfully

“Why don’t you visit her when she’s awake?” Tzuyu’s mom was curious but after Jeongyeon heard her question she can’t but have a teary eye “It’s my fault, ma’am. I am really sorry so sorry” Jeongyeon bowed but shocked when Tzuyu’s mom hugged her “It’s not your fault. As I heard you just had an argument. Stop dwelling on the past and move forward and be better” Jeongyeon was crying at Tzuyu’s Mom. It was soothing for Jeongyeon

Jeongyeon was now doing well at School making her friends and professors shocked if it was really Jeongyeon as she also stopped being a troublemaker 

“Yah, what happened to our friend?” Nayeon was waving her hand at Jeongyeon who was studying even at recess time

“This is giving me chills! Look at my arms” Dahyun waving her arms at her friends

“Didn’t know a certain sophomore could get you worked up” Jeongyeon hid her smile while studying

Chaeyoung walked up at Jeongyeon staring at her intently

“Can we talk?” Chaeyoung was serious but Jeongyeon knew this day would come and she signaled her friend to go away for awhile  
“Chaeyoung, i-“ She was cut off

“I hate you for hurting my bestfriend. She just wants the best for you I kept on telling her you aren’t worth it” Jeongyeon lowered her head not facing Chaeyoung as Chaeyoung was about to cry

“I regretted everything Chaeyoung. I keep on wishing that I hope I was in Tzuyu’s place but that’s an impossible request and all I want and know is that I should be better not just for her but also for myself. I am sorry Chaeyoung”

“I know you’re sorry just because you stopped being a troublemaker. It’s just I don’t like seeing Tzuyu hurt” Chaeyoung was crying quietly then Jeongyeon hugged her tight

“I’ll make it up to her and to you I promise. I’m so sorry Chaeng” they were hugging for a long time leaving what was behind but Chaeyoung couldn’t trust Jeongyeon right away and Jeongyeon understands

From time to time Jeongyeon goes to Tzuyu’s classroom cleans Tzuyu’s table, leave little note of encouragement and had the time to scold her followers if one of them hurt or tease Tzuyu it’s the end for them

It was the day that Tzuyu would go back at her School having a cast on her right foot. Jeongyeon wasn’t aware she knows that she was released from the Hospital but didn’t know she would go back to School

She was at the rooftop looking at the sky keeps her head at ease when the rooftop door opened

“Are you crying?” Jeongyeon was shocked and knew from the start whose voice was that

“Tzuyu?” Tzuyu got close to Jeongyeon and had a little sit on the bar facing Jeongyeon

Jeongyeon was on the verge of crying

“I-I am sorry Tzuyu” She lowered her head trying to hide her tears

“So, you’re not a troublemaker anymore huh?” Jeongyeon nodded still lowered her head

“You’re also studying hard, I heard from Chaeyoung” Jeongyeon nodded still lowered her head gained a chuckle from Tzuyu

“So, you also like me?” Jeongyeon nodded again but sinked in ‘also?’

She faced Tzuyu who was smiling at her warmly. Tzuyu then cupped Jeongyeon’s face and kissed her on the lips. Jeongyeon was shocked but kissed Tzuyu back as Tzuyu broke the kiss and said 

“I like you, my ex-troublemaker” making Jeongyeon chuckle it was her turn to cup Tzuyu’s face and kiss her on the lips longer than the first one 

“I like you too, Quitter”

-

“And that’s how I met your Eomma” Tzuyu told their 5-year-old Daughter  
“Eomma was a bad girl?” Tzuyu chuckled while combing her child’s hair 

The three of them were at the Park having a good picnic. It was a beautiful Sunday Afternoon that they want to have a pure Family time. They played a lot of Outdoor Activities and asked about their Daughter’s days at School.

“Hey, I am not THAT bad Jeoyu-ya” Jeongyeon was defending herself to her daughter which was very endearing for Tzuyu to see

“I changed for the better that’s how I really love your Mama” Jeongyeon kissing Tzuyu;s lips still making Tzuyu blush

“eeewwww” Jeoyu said while closing her eyes made Tzuyu and Jeongyeon laugh

‘Oh so that’s an ew now?” Tzuyu said then pampering Jeoyu with a lot of kissed then Jeongyeon joined after laughing and rained kissed on their daughter who was laughing saying it tickles

“We love you, Jeoyu-ya” Tzuyu said to her daughter

“I know. I love you too, Mama and Eomma” Jeoyu hugged her 2 Mothers

At Jeoyu’s age her conscious mind was active but never asked why she has to mothers and not a mother and father same with her classmates. She was teased of having two mothers, but she explained that as long as she is loved and happy there’s really nothing there to tease. She was brave like her Eomma Jeongyeon and intensity of her yes and being blunt she got it from her Mama Tzuyu

Jeongyeon keeps on saying that she’s so lucky with Tzuyu and Jeoyu that if she was dreaming, they should slap her and Jeoyu slapped her and Jeongyeon was shocked

“What? You said to slap you” Jeoyu said non-chalantly made Tzuyu laugh so hard 

“That attitude right there you got it from your Mama” Jeongyeon pointing at Tzuyu and then Tzuyu slap Jeongyeon’s arm

“See?!” Justifying her explanation

and they were laughing again as the time goes by it was getting dark so they went to have dinner and went home. They had a little movie which has a little bit of a scary vibe made Jeoyu scared. It was time for bed then they put Jeoyu to bed singing a song for her the best thing I ever did by Twice it was on repeat because it was Jeongyeon on Tzuyu’s song for each other passed down to Jeoyu

Jeoyu fell asleep earning a kiss from her 2 mothers and went to their room

“It was a good day huh” Jeongyeon said while arranging herself to their bed  
“Yeah it was really fun having quality time with you and Jeoyu” Tzuyu facing Jeongyeon 

Inch by inch Jeongyeon was moving closer and cupped Tzuyu’s face slowly kissing her as Tzuyu reciprocated the kiss slowly earning a moan from Jeongyeon. Tzuyu broke the kiss and said  
“I love you, Jeong” Jeongyeon smiled warmly

“I love you more, Tzu” 

They were about to kiss when “Mama. Eomma” they saw Jeoyu at their door

“Come here, what happened?” Tzuyu was worried and so Jeoyu went up to their bed and lie down in between her mothers  
“I had a bad dream” Jeoyu said  
“Its okay baby. You’re okay no one is gonna harm you” Jeongyeon kissed Jeoyu on the forehead and hummed their song. Both Tzuyu and Jeoyu fell asleep fast later followed by Jeongyeon

at the middle of the night both Tzuyu and Jeongyeon heard a window breaking from downstairs

“What was that?” Tzuyu was scared holding Jeoyu tight

“Let me check. Stay there. okay?”

Jeong walked down holding a metallic baseball bat. She searched at the kitchen, dining area but nothing and when she reached the living room, she saw someone wearing a hoodie

“Hi, Jeong” said the stranger

“Who are you?” the stranger lifts up her hoodie and it was one of her followers when they were at high school  
“awe, that pains me my Jeongie, you see all these years I kept on following you. I keep on thinking what does Tzuyu have that I don’t?” She was now smiling creepily got her gun out “But I was fed up all three of you looking so happy and shit!”

“Please stop this. What do you want?” Jeongyeon was pangrily pleading

“To be with you forever my Jeongi” She was laughing creepily, Jeongyeon wasn’t having any of it 

“No, I have a Family please go away!” The sentence made the stranger angry and crazy

“IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU THEN SO ARE THEY!”

Jeongyeon didn’t know Tzuyu got down the stairs holding sleeping Jeoyu in her arms. Tzuyu was now at the Living Room

“J-Jeong?” Tzuyu was scared

It happened so fast the girl fired her gun at Tzuyu and Jaeyu next thing Jeong knew they were at the floor bleeding. Jeongyeon was angry and blasted a good hit at the girl with her bat making her unconscious and called 911.

Jeongyeon quickly went to Jaeyu and Tzuyu. She was crying hard seeing her wife and Daughter got shot. Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to do

“J-Jeong?” Tzuyu was on the verge of dying

“Shh! save your energy h-help is on the w-way” Jeongyeon couldn’t help but have a greatly pain in the heart

“W-we love you” that was Tzuyu’s last words at Jeongyeon who was now shouting for help 

“HELP! PLEASE!” She was hugging her two lifeless loved one Jeong couldn’t help but cry

“PLEASE NO! JAEYU-YA, TZUYU-YA! WAKE UP PLEASE!” Jeongyeon was so lost still hugging them so tight 

“JAEYU! PLEASE! WAKE UP OKAY? YOU DON” T HAVE A BAD DREAM ANYMORE RIGHT? HELP!!!!”

“TZUYU-YA PLEASE WE STILL WANT A SECOND JAEYU RIGHT? YOU STLL WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER PICNIC DAY RIGHT? PLEASE WAKE UP” Jeongyeon was so lost shouting and crying 

the Paramedics and Police got to Jeongyeon’s house and arrested the girl who was still unconscious. It was painful for them to see as Jeongyeon’s Wife and Daughter was lifeless and as Jeongyeon was grieving so much. It was too much. They need to separate them now 

“Ms. Yoo?” The police grabbed Jeongyeon’ shoulder

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Jeongyeon was still crying and shouting doesn’t care about the Police

“Jeongyeon!” Police shaking Jeongyeon

“Jeong!” 

“Jeong!” It shifted to Tzuyu’s voice

“Yoo Jeongyeon!”

Jeongyeon bolted up and cupped her face she was crying while sleeping and looked at the side of her bed where Tzuyu was then rushly hugged her

“I thought I lost you and Jaeyu” Jeongyeon hugged Tzuyu tight and told her about her dream and Jeongyeon now was calm

“Awe baby, It was just a very bad dream” kissing Jeongyeon’s temple to ease her more “and besides, Jaeyu is still on my tummy”

Tzuyu was 8 months pregnant with their Daughter and surely this wasn’t a dream anymore. Jeongyeon rubbed Tzuyu's belly saying that she’ll keep them both safe and protect them all of her life 

Jeongyeon was ready to sleep as she was now secure that 

“It was just a dream”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> @_lmjmchewy


End file.
